littlemixfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Magic
Black Magic is a song by Little Mix that serves the lead single and appears as the first track on their third studio album Get Weird. Background and release On May 14, 2015, Little Mix officially announced that Black Magic will be the lead single from the third album. Black Magic was scheduled to premiere on May 26th but was later moved forward to May 21st, after the single leaked online on May 20th. Critical Reception Upon release, "Black Magic" was positively received by contemporary music journalists, who welcomed Little Mix's new '80s influenced sound. Matt Bagwell of the Huffington Post UK called the single "one of the best pop releases of the year", complimenting its "killer chorus" and "trademark call to arms chant", while writing that "Black Magic" is "significantly better" than Britney Spears and Iggy Azalea's single "Pretty Girls", which Little Mix co-wrote. Ariana Bacle of Entertainment Weekly described the song as "bouncy" and "incredible catchy". Jocelyn Vena of Billboard noted Little Mix's "soaring vocals over a shimmery melody". The Guardian compared the song to the "carefree joy" of Whitney Houston's "I Wanna Dance With Somebody" and Cyndi Lauper's "Girls Just Want to Have Fun", while also comparing the song to those of their debut album DNA (2012). Live Performances Little Mix performed "Black Magic" at Capital's Summertime Ball in Wembley Stadium on June 6, 2015 as well as embarking on a radio tour to promote the song. The song was also performed at the Rays of Sunshine mini-tour on June 7, 2015. They also gave an exclusive acoustic performance for Hunger TV magazine in June 2015 and the group also performed the song at G-A-Y on July 4, 2015, Surprise Surprise on July 5, 2015, Sommarkrysset on July 25, 2015, Summer Splash on August 13, 2015 and the Teen Choice Awards on August 16, 2015. The group also performed the song with singer Taylor Swift at her 1989 World Tour in Santa Clara on August 15, 2015. They also performed it at The Late Late Show with James Corden on August 17, 2015 and the Today Show on August 19, 2015. Little Mix are now set to perform the song on America's Got Talent on September 9, 2015. Little Mix - 'Black Magic' (Summertime Ball 2015) Little Mix - Black Magic (Rays of Sunshine 2015) Little Mix - Black Magic (Acoustic Video for Hunger TV) Little Mix - Black Magic live (G-A-Y Heaven nightclub, London July 2015) Little Mix - Black Magic - Sommarkrysset Taylor Swift and Little Mix - Black Magic at Levi's Stadium in Santa Clara Little Mix - Black Magic - Teen Choice Awards 2015 (FULL) Little Mix Black Magic Little Mix - Black Magic - Live on Today Show Little Mix & AcroArmy Team Up for Stunning Performance - America's Got Talent 2015 Music Video Synopsis The video begins showing the campus, then introduces the band, who are dressed as nerds. They see a super hot boy wave at them, and become excited, but he is actually waving to the popular girl behind them. Sadly, the scene changes to the library, where we see Jade take off her headphones and go search for a book. Suddenly, an old magic book falls on her head, and that night the girls open it. They are given special gifts, like Perrie turns her hair purple, Leigh-Anne has yellow fire powers, Jesy has blue powers, and Jade levitates her glasses. We see the girls made over in beautiful outfits as all the boys stare at their newfound hotness, and they make the mean popular girl fart and burp in front of all the boys. She then runs away, while the scene changes to a nerdy boy being made fun of by 4 popular girls. The band feels bad for him, so they make the girls fall in love with him. We see them walking down the hall as everyone stares, intertwined with a scene of the girls standing back to back as the camera circles them. It then switches to a classroom, where the students are not paying attention to the teacher. The girls use their magic to transform the classroom into a full on dance party, and then even the teacher (along with students) dance on the desks and chairs. They then party their way down the hallways of the school, as the video ends with "By Director X". The video is based off the film The Craft.mirror.co.uk - Music video synopsis Little Mix - Black Magic (Acoustic) Little Mix - Black Magic (Behind The Scenes Pt. 1) Little Mix - Black Magic (Behind The Scenes Pt. 2) Little Mix - Black Magic (Audio) Remixes Little Mix - Black Magic (LuvBug Remix) (Audio) Little Mix - Black Magic (Cahill Remix) Audio Lyrics Charts Certifications Release history Videos Little Mix - Black Magic Announcement!! Little Mix - Black Magic Radio Announcement! Little Mix - BlackMagic Surprise Fan Listening Party! References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Get Weird Songs Category:Get Weird Standard Edition Songs Category:2015 releases